


welcome to the cult of dionysus

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Reincarnation, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Eret and Quackity shenanigans around the city.(Title from "The Cult of Dionysus" by The Orion Experience)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Eret
Kudos: 12





	welcome to the cult of dionysus

Eret blocked the soldier with her spear, and pushed the soldier off.

Another soldier came up from behind him, trying to trap them in his arms. Eret kicks at the soldier's knee, bending it at a disgusting angle.

Eret thrusted his spear into a soldier's gut and pulled out the weapon, watching the soldier fall onto his knees.

Quackity flies into the air, shooting arrows at the soldiers.

A rope latches onto his ankle, pulling him down. Quackity let's outba distressed sound, gaining Eret's attention.

Eret runs to their friend, cutting off the rope and hitting soldiers away. Quackity goes back into the air, taking out his steel axe and chopping off soldiers' heads.

Despite how much blood has been shed, the soldiers never seemed to lessen.

Eret turned around to fight the soldier behind him, pushing the soldier into the cliff below.

"Behind you!" Quackity yells out.

He turns around, but was too late. They was pushed into the cliff, life flashing before her eyes.

Quackity widens his eyes, but then shakes his head. Now is not the time to mourn over your friend's death.

He swings his axe at the soldier behind him, chopping off her head.

Axes were heavy and slow, which the soldiers took advantage off.

Quackity's wings were harshly grabbed and broken as a sword was stabbed into him from behind.

He falls onto the ground, bleeding from his wings and unable to fly.

"Your reigns over, God of the Sun." Quackity looked up to a hooded man.

The man smirked, looking down at the bleeding god under him.

A sound of metal cutting through skin flushed through Quackity's ears and he looked at the beheaded body in front of him.

"Blood... God?" Quackity looked back up, recognizing the long pink hair and bloodstained cape.

He took a look at the sky, the blood moon rising as the Blood God took down the soldiers one by one.

And his vision went black.


End file.
